This invention relates to phase-connecting circuits for energy transmission networks having delay elements therein, and is related to Pat. application 787,373 filed Apr. 14, 1977, and now Pat. No. 4,095,185 titled ELECTRICAL ENERGY TRANSMISSION NETWORK; being an alternate method of accomplishing the objects therein with only delay network, and offering certain other advantages over the previously referred to application, which shall subsequently become apparent.